A Father's Burden Quest/Spoiler
Wymagane przedmioty * lub zamiennik * lub zamiennik * lub zamiennik Informacje *Aby oddać materiał, należy o nim wspomnieć (scale, iron, sinew, wood, root, crystal, cloth, silk) *Nie musimy ich oddawać po kolei. Można oddać wszystkie podczas jednej rozmowy. *Po oddanie materiału każdego dostaniemy 2500 exp, a po zakończeniu zadania, dodatkowo 8000 exp. *Każdy materiał możemy zakupić od Czarnego Berta za 4000 gp, jednak jeśli nie próbowaliśmy go zdobyć, NPC go nie przyjmie. Wykonanie Udajemy się do baru Mirabell, na Edron (znajduje się on piętro nad depozytem), gdzie rozmawiamy z przebywającym tam ojcem: *''Gracz'': hi *Tereban: Greetings, friend. *''Gracz'': mission *Tereban: I have four sons which are very dear to me. Though they were born on the same day and even in the same hour, they took quite different paths in life. ... *Tereban: Each of them chose a different vocation, one will become a knight, one a sorcerer, one a druid, and the other a paladin. In a few weeks they will reach adulthood and I am holding a birthday party for them. ... *Tereban: It should become a day to remember and so I want to give them something special as a present. I searched the land for the finest craftsmen so they could create suitable presents for my sons. ... *Tereban: But something of fine craftsmanship will just not cut it. So I asked them what they would need to create something special. They all came up with lists of rare and expensive items necessary for the task ahead. ... *Tereban: I spent a small fortune to buy most of the materials but in the end the key components are that rare that they cannot be simply bought somewhere. ... *Tereban: As far as I understood it, the places where you can get these items are quite dangerous and so it would take some adventurer to get them. ... *Tereban: That would be your mission if you are interested. Uhm, so are you interested? *''Gracz'': yes *Tereban: I am relieved someone as capable as you will handle the task. Well, I need the parts of a sorcerer's robe, a paladin's bow, a knight's shield, and a druid's wand. Opowiedział on, że ma czterech synów, urodzonych w tym samym dniu. Zbliża się dzień, w którym będą dorośli, więc ojciec pragnie zorganizować przyjęcie. Potrzebuje też prezentów. Każdy z synów wybrał inną drogę, jeden został rycerzem, drugi paladynem, trzeci druidem, a czwarty magiem. Wydał już dużo pieniędzy na materiały na prezenty, ale dalej brakuje mu kilku kluczowych składników do rycerskiej tarczy, łuku paladyna, różdżki druida i peleryny maga. Zakończenie Po oddaniu przedmiotów, rozmawiamy z Terebanem: *''Gracz'': hi *Tereban: Greetings, friend. *''Gracz'': mission *Tereban: I'm so glad I finally have all the parts for the presents. Your reward is my eternal gratitude. Well, that and some gold of course. ... *Tereban: Take this sachet over there, I wrapped the coins into this old cape I had still lying around here from a barter with a stranger, it is of no use for me anyway. Farewell and thank you once again. Ojciec dziękuje nam za pomoc i wręcza nam pieniądze zawinięte w starą pelerynę, która być może będzie do czegoś potrzebna.